The present invention relates in general to pressure monitoring systems, and more particularly to systems and methods for encapsulating a pressure sensing element. The present invention is particularly useful for producing low cost tire pressure monitoring systems for the automotive industry.
Automatically sensing automotive tire pressures while the vehicle is moving has become a necessary feature of modem vehicle design. The planned use of tires designed to run flat so as to allow a driver to continue their journey at least to a place of safety is such an example necessitating such capability. Such tires however cannot be run indefinitely or at sustained high speeds so it is imperative that the driver is informed on loss of pressure. In conventional tires, loss of pressure can also lead to increased fuel consumption, reduced vehicle stability and the dangers of tire blow out and a subsequent accident.
There are many ways of transmitting the information relating to tire pressure from the tire to the vehicle for subsequent processing and display to the driver. One common way is to include an electronic module mounted on the wheel containing a pressure sensor, interface means and transmitting means such that a signal is sent from the tire pressure sensing module to an on-vehicle receiving and processing module. The pressure-sensing module has been variously proposed to be mounted on the wheel, inside the tire, embedded in the valve or as an external attachment to the valve. Different arrangements have been proposed for original equipment as opposed to aftermarket equipment. Most systems use a pressure sensor as the means of determining the pressure of the air within the tire.
It is desirable to provide low cost pressure sensors, and in particular tire pressure sensors, and efficient methods of producing the same.